Paradoxum
by LR6
Summary: "C'était qui Blaise, au juste ? Ce type volage qui étouffait les autres de sa liberté, qu'on avait laissé voler et qui nous narguait, qui se foutait de ces gens qui le regardaient. Ils l'ont détesté longtemps, les autres. Il vivait dans un rêve constant. Mais pendant la guerre, le jour où ils ont tous perdu espoir, c'est le jour où on a coupé les ailes de Blaise Zabini."


Laissez moi d'abord vous dire que je suis une débile profonde. Non, bien sûr que non, gérer deux fictions n'était pas suffisant, sans compter la quinzaine d'autres idées que j'ai répertorié. Non, c'était trop facile. Bouah, je suis profondément conne.

Avant que les lecteurs de mes autres fictions ne s'indignent, ce chapitre erre sur mon mac depuis plusieurs mois. Ça me titillait, et j'ai finis par la publier. Néanmoins, étant donné que cette fiction n'aura que sept chapitres, je sais déjà que les publications seront beaucoup plus espacées que pour mes autres fictions. Ne cherchez pas de logique là-dedans, il n'est pas né le type qui décèlera une once de logique en moi.

Pourquoi ce titre ? Parce que les titres en latin, ça claque. Et puis parce que l'amitié Blaise Draco est un paradoxe, parce qu'ils sont radicalement opposés (dans ma tête) mais en même temps, incroyablement ressemblants.

Ce prologue est court, mais je l'aime. C'est TOTALEMENT différent de mes autres fictions. Chaque mot est recherché, en fait.

Voilà, kifouillez bien.

**Diclaimer : **Au nom du père, et du fils, et de Sainte Rowling, Amen.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Il y a des larmes de frustration dans ses yeux, de rage et de décadence. Il voit sa vie s'écrouler en même temps que les murs insalubres de son cœur, que les derniers remparts à la réalité, à sa réalité. Une fissure, une blessure incurable, point de départ de la blanche femme de ses nuits, début de ses insomnies, infamies. Les murs étaient friables, ils n'auraient pas dû tomber si vite, pourtant. Il avait scellé chaque pierre de ses propres mains, construisant sa propre prison, cellule dorée à l'apparence douce et confortable, qui n'était, en réalité, qu'une lâche façon de se cacher. Il a planqué sa vulnérabilité au fin fond de son cœur, l'y a laissé quand sa mère mère est devenue une étoile, quand Blaise est devenu un souvenir, mais les murs ont explosés, la goutte de trop. Inondés, les murs, sous trop de pression, ont lâchés, et encore maintenant, son cœur dégouline. Elle a touché au seul point qui brûle la glace, elle a touché à son fils. Et quand elle est partie, elle a embarqué son cœur, comme un vulgaire pot de fleur. Peut-être même qu'elle l'a fait tomber, sans faire exprès. Peut-être même qu'elle l'a croquée. C'est une croqueuse de diamants. Elle mord la carotide, et quand elle juge la souffrance assez forte, elle vous laisse crever comme un vulgaire animal déjà condamné. Et si c'est un oiseau, elle lui coupe les ailes, et elle s'en va, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle a jamais su faire, s'en aller.

Alors il laisse exploser sa rage, et il recréé un monde. Il y a l'Arctique et l'Antarctique qui s'enlacent sur sa peau, qui la glacent un peu plus, qui font de chaque parcelle cutanée une terre morte, vierge, et incroyablement translucide. Ils ont glacé son souffle aussi, et en lui, la banquise ne fond plus, elle se reconstitue, au contraire, elle se forme dans ses yeux. Il a du feu dans la gorge, et il le crache, le Dragon. Et le feu ricoche contre les murs, et ses mots incendient la pièce d'une trop rêche vérité, d'une trop irrespectueuse réalité. Et si le sang sur ses jointures était une mer, il serait la mer Rouge. Et s'il était un lac, il serait le lac Hillier. Mais c'est un torrent, et il dévale la neige, et il coagule, et il gicle dans l'air, il le fouette et le colore, avant de tomber au sol. Les tremblements de sa mâchoire sont les séismes qui rendent la vie difficile, sur cette si belle terre, d'habitude tellement calme. Trop.

Il s'est recréé un univers, le temps de quelques minutes. Et si les débris qui traversaient la pièce, à mesure que sa rage s'intensifiait, étaient des étoiles, il aurait sans doute la voie lactée sous les yeux, et son propre monde serait frappé de météorites, contourné par des étoiles filantes, par millier.

Puis vient le moment où la haine s'en va, le moment où elle vole dans l'air, joue avec les molécules et disparaît, ne laisse plus qu'un vague souvenir d'une crise de nerf, passe le relais à son amie, appelée communément « la tristesse ».

Alors le soleil envoie ses rayons inspecter les lieux, et voit allongé un homme, par terre, fatigué, las de toute une vie qui ne lui appartient pas. Il éclaire les sédiments d'une haine oubliée, résidus des éclats de bois, poussière d'étoile. Il voit les yeux embués d'un de ses anges, en-bas. L'ange qui, irrémédiablement, se noircit au fil du temps. La fumée s'échappe de ses lèvres rougies par le sang, celui qui coule parce qu'il se l'est infligé. La fumée de ses mots acérés. La fumée de sa cigarette qui se consume entre ses doigts brisés.

* * *

Voilà ! Vous avez keafé? Moi je suis plutôt fière.

C'est pas le tout, mais il est 1h00, et dans cinq minutes, Supernatural commence, alors...

Allez, zoubi, inférieur à trois! (C'est un coeur en langage codé.)


End file.
